


[酷->雷/ 隐藏团->酷] 大学校园PARO

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform, 酷雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: * 基本上是清水轻松小剧场。终于完成了我的愿望，所谓蜜汁修罗场。* 宇宙第一直男雷欧力，永远喜欢女孩子哒。* 其实是酷雷，酷拉极其的攻，但是又没上床，随便了，雷酷雷也成。* 具体感情是团-> 酷->雷，因为隐藏的团->酷，所以不打团酷tag了。* 下次可以写失恋了的酷拉皮卡去实验室被导师库洛洛做牛做马的paro。写傻吊东西真是写得飞快无比。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 4





	[酷->雷/ 隐藏团->酷] 大学校园PARO

酷拉皮卡淋着雨从外头冲回宿舍的时候，雷欧力正约了个炮友在你侬我侬地调情。

他猛地一甩头，旋转了三百六十度，极度夸张地收伞，溅起的水花泼了雷欧力一床单。

“干！酷拉皮卡你做啥？”

“我说了多少次了，宿舍是公用地带，不要带炮友回来！”酷拉皮卡死死地瞪着他，表情凶神恶煞。

“你今天不是说全天出门吗？我带回来又怎么了。况且她还很好看！”

“我说了不行就是不行！我在不在都一样！”酷拉皮卡把挎包直接横扫在自己的床上（他的床在雷欧力的床对面）。

那本来缩在雷欧力后面的小妹子见势不妙，抄起自己的衣物和酷拉皮卡扔在地上的伞就跑走了。

“喂，喂！”雷欧力在后面喊她，“喂，不好意思啊，我舍友真的是很不解风情……”

小妹子连话都没听雷欧力说完就一溜烟没影了。雷欧力在当天晚上就收到了来自她长长的绝交短信，当然这是后话。

“酷拉皮卡你要给我负责。”雷欧力显然很不爽。

“你先给我道歉。”酷拉皮卡的表情越来越黑。

“你给我负责！”雷欧力提高了声音。

“你给我道歉！”酷拉皮卡也跟着大声起来。

“负责！！！”雷欧力大吼出声。

“道歉！！！！”酷拉皮卡一跺脚，吼得震天响。

——哐。隔壁传来了敲墙壁的声音：“吵什么吵你俩有病啊！”

“……”

二者一同陷入沉默。宿舍气氛十分尴尬。

雷欧力盯着酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡瞪着雷欧力。

“……你干嘛生气啦。”雷欧力首先招架不住，低下了头。

“我们约好了都不带炮友或者情人回宿舍，你违约了，所以我生气。”酷拉皮卡环着手说。

“女人不是挺好的吗？再说了，她也很开放，加你一个也没差……”

“闭嘴！”酷拉皮卡压低声音，表情异常扭曲。

“哎……酷拉皮卡，有时候我觉得你真的好奇怪。”

“我哪里奇怪了？”

“都是男人，互相理解一下约炮的需求又怎么啦？外头宾馆很贵，我也没有要用你的床啊。话说回来，你早上不是和我说你今天要在图书馆呆到半夜才回来，我才带那妹子回来的。”雷欧力双手交叉，一副谈判的样子。

“我就是不喜欢你带回来，怎么着？”酷拉皮卡挑眉。

“……”雷欧力扶额，“你不在的时候没差吧，反正你也见不着。”

“不行。”酷拉皮卡很坚决。

“那我下次约，等你回来了就带走？”

“也不行。”酷拉皮卡斩钉截铁。

“我连约炮都不行了吗难道？”

“就是不行！”酷拉皮卡更加坚定。

“讲不讲道理啊您！”雷欧力都快要吐血了，“你怎么比来生理期的女孩子还要难伺候，这不行那不行的。”

“谈恋爱一定要以结婚为目的，你约炮行为的本身就违背这个正直的原则，所以不行。”酷拉皮卡翘起二郎腿，一副不容拒绝的模样。

“好了好了我道歉就是了，对不起啦。”雷欧力揉揉太阳穴，声音低低的，“哎，本大爷今天也是服了你了……你究竟是我祖宗哪一辈的老古董啊。”

“呵。你明白就好。”酷拉皮卡背过身去，开始捡起他刚刚因为扔掉自己的挎包而散落一床的书籍和笔记本。一本一本的叠的方方正正，放在桌子上。

雷欧力百无聊赖地看着天花板上的白灯，发了大概一刻钟的呆，回过神来的时候，酷拉皮卡又在看书了。

“喂酷拉皮卡。”他喊他。

“干嘛。”

“你每天都这么刻苦啊。”

“不然呢？”

“你不谈恋爱不交朋友啊？”

“……雷欧力你烦不烦。我倒要问你，你成天在这里又是竞选学生会长又是参与活动的，你究竟考不考医学院了？”

“考啊，反正也不冲突。”

“……”酷拉皮卡深深地沉了一口气，然后做深呼吸，开始对他进行长篇大论：

“你知道医学院入学考试的生物有多难吗？你知道人体有多少根骨头吗？你知道几月份要开始准备报考吗？你知道录取率有多少吗？”

“很难。大约206块。9月。百分之十。”

“……原来你心里还有点数啊，不过我觉得你还是应该多沉下心来备考。”

“酷拉皮卡。”

“干嘛？”

“你这辈子有喜欢的人吗？”

“……”

宿舍陷入某种尴尬的沉默。

酷拉皮卡握紧了他手中的圆珠笔，险些用它的笔尖把桌子戳出一个洞来。

雷欧力半趴着，眯着眼睛看着他的金发舍友僵直的姿态。

过了比一年还要漫长的半分钟，雷欧力发话了。

“酷拉皮卡，你是男人吧。”

“是啊。”

“身心都是吗？”

“是啊。干嘛突然问这个，我长得不像吗？”酷拉皮卡仍旧背对他，在书桌前假装看书。他心烦意乱，一点笔记也抄不下来。

“没，现在不是有好多种社会性别吗，我就问问。对你表示尊重。”

雷欧力开始玩他放在床头柜的魔方。咯哒咯哒的声音有规律地响着。

“喂。酷拉皮卡。”雷欧力声音很低，几乎难以听见。

“嗯？”酷拉皮卡应答了他。

“你不会不喜欢女人吧？”雷欧力的声音糊在喉咙里。

“……一般喜欢。”

“一般是什么意思？”

“看着不想打人的程度。”

“你小子不要这么暴力好不好？女人超棒的。”

雷欧力完成了魔方的一个面，开始挪动第二个面。

“我说你啊，如果不喜欢女人也没关系。我非常支持性少数群体。我们学生会最近就在举办这类活动，你要是感兴趣，你也来试……”

雷欧力还没说完，就感到一股凉气在他的旁边。酷拉皮卡瞪着他睡眠不足有点血丝的眼睛看着他。

“哇靠，突然凑过来，你是贞子还是啥玩意的，你要吓死我啊。”雷欧力的没剃干净的络腮胡都倒竖起来了。

“我之前听学生会里的几个小女孩说，说你经常和你的导师讨论问题讨论得很热切。那个导师学生会里的女生都挺喜欢的，叫库什么洛来着的……？”

“叫库洛洛。”

“对对对，就那个男的，黑头发戴个蓝耳环，长得挺小白脸那个。”雷欧力忍着头皮发麻，坚决不看酷拉皮卡那杀死人的眼神，顺便整完了他魔方的第二面。“你是不是喜欢你导师？你要是喜欢，我就告诉那些小女孩她们没戏了。”

“不要多此一举。”

“真的，她们可烦了。每天在我面前说那个导师，说他今天怎么怎么英俊，又个个都嫉妒你，就嫉妒你和那导师走得近，每天都呆实验室里。”

“那是因为做研究，没别的意思。”

“哎，我知道，你肯定是那种类型，喜欢也不承认的那种。”

“我是这种人没错。”

“那我帮你呗。不挺好的，省得我成天变成小女孩们恋爱烦恼的倾诉对象。”

“但我根本不喜欢我导师，他是个不管我学术成天叫我做这做那的垃圾。”

“帮你呗，兄弟一场。”

“都说了我不喜欢他。”

“没事啦，我又不麻烦。为了你，我可是成天在小女孩面前说你好话呢，说你并不是那种给导师献殷勤才得到实验室首席的家伙。”

“你够了没雷欧力？！”酷拉皮卡一屁股坐在雷欧力的床上，抢走了他完成了一大半的魔方。

“干嘛干嘛干嘛，又生气啦？”

“对。”

“这回我完全想不出来你为什么生气，你是直男最头疼的泼辣女朋友吧。”

“你想不到，你永远想不到。”

酷拉皮卡把那个魔方三下五除二的变得散乱无章。雷欧力表情有点难看，他才刚刚开始接触魔方，酷拉皮卡随意地把魔方打散，等他拼回去估计又要小半个小时了。  
他半躺在床上，看着酷拉皮卡的表情变得有点高深莫测。他好看的、皮肤白皙的金发舍友，此刻正皱着眉头，咬着自己的嘴唇。

不得不说，还是长得标志的，就是脾气太烂。雷欧力在心里想。女孩好像是会喜欢这一型，不然哪天叫他去个联谊算了。

还没等雷欧力想完，酷拉皮卡就猛地扯了一下他还没解开的领带。

“卧槽，酷拉皮卡，你不要一惊一乍的。老子险些被你勒死。”

“雷欧力。”

“怎么啦？”

“雷欧力！！”

“干嘛呀。”

“雷欧力！！！！！”酷拉皮卡咆哮出声。

——哐当。隔壁又传来敲墙壁的声音：“你们宿舍是不是有毒啊，成天声音那么大！”

“你冷静点，酷拉皮卡。”雷欧力往后缩了缩，想推推自己平常戴着耍帅的墨镜，却发现他早就把它扔在桌子上了，“有啥事好好聊，不要吼，OK？”

“你不会懂的，雷欧力。”

酷拉皮卡从雷欧力的床上起来，又一次背对着他。

“不会懂啥啊？说清楚。”

“你永远不会懂的。”

“你说呗，我超体谅他人的超包容的！”

酷拉皮卡回头看了他一眼，刘海遮住了他一半的眼睛。

“算了。没事。对不起，我今天冲动了，下次再也不会了。”

“你如果想带女朋友就带吧，反正我会去图书馆的。”

“从今天开始，我无论刮风下雨下大雪下冰雹，我都会在图书馆呆到闭馆的。”

“哦……”

雷欧力抬眼看着他舍友瘦弱的背影，忽的觉得他有点寂寞。

可他哪里知道，此刻背对着他的酷拉皮卡，眉毛拧成了怎样纠葛的形状。

——雷欧力，你永远不会懂。

——你永远不会懂得，其实我很喜欢你。

END。


End file.
